malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl
Pearl was a Mockra mageDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.537 and an agent of the Claw.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18 Almost effeminate in appearance, Pearl was tall and handsome with dark skin and a lean face "too sharp-featured to be called friendly". Pearl had green eyesHouse of Chains, Chapter 5, US TPB p.183 and was fond of dressing in green silks and bedecking his long fingers with rings of glitteringDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.391 green-hued gems.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US TPB p.513 He was one-quarter Tiste Andii and three-quarters Human.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US TPB p.517 Under his half-cloak he wore a belt across his chest containing throwing stars. Below his left arm was a brace of throwing knives.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.339-340 For a time he had been Topper's favorite Claw lieutenant.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.581 Pearl admired the ex-Claw Kalam Mekhar as the finest killer the Claw had ever had.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.537 Pearl had a taste for fine wine and owned a majority stake in a vineyard located in Gris.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.229 In Deadhouse Gates At the time of the Whirlwind uprising, Pearl was in Seven Cities for unrevealed reasons. While there he stumbled upon a suspicious opening in the Imperial Warren and discovered Lostara Yil of the Red Blades following Kalam Mekhar. Pearl teamed up with Lostara to trail the assassin.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.303Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.339 Their progress was interrupted when Empress Laseen sent Pearl to assist Fist Coltaine of the Malazan 7th Army against the Semk godling, Pearl mentioning to Lostara that he was the "last surviving operative". Pearl and Lostara were nearly killed by the Semk demon in the attempt, but were saved by the timely intervention of the demon Apt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.339-341 Arriving in Aren, Lostara was arrested and imprisoned along with the rest of the city's Red Blades whom High Fist Pormqual wrongly suspected of treason.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.575-578 Pearl then arranged to travel with Kalam to Unta aboard the Ragstopper under the pseudonym "Salk Elan". Although Kalam had figured out that Salk Elan was not who he pretended to be, Kalam was unable to decipher Salk Elan's motives. On the trip, Pearl ensorcelled both the ship and its Captain with his mind magic, eventually redirecting the ship from its original destination to Malaz City instead.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US TPB p.512-514 ] Once in the Malaz City harbour, Pearl entranced Kalam and the ship's crew - preventing them from moving - stabbed Kalam (though not fatally), and then threw him into the shark-infested water. As Pearl threw the helpless Kalam overboard, Pearl told him that while he expected the man to actually make it to shore, there would be several Hands (i.e., groups of five assassins) of the Claw awaiting him in the city. At that point, Apt and Panek materialized on board the ship and attacked Pearl before he could kill the captain and crew (which Pearl was preparing to do). Pearl was forced to unleash a Kenryll'ah demon and to then flee via Warren. Pearl having left in this fashion, the captain and crew were all released from the spell that had been holding them immobile.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.536-540 Kalam succeeded in slaying many Claws on his way to Empress Laseen at Mock's Hold - where the two of them talked and, to an extent, cleared the air between them. Afterwards, Topper, angry at the death of so many of his Claws, wanted revenge on Kalam, but was forced to promise Laseen that he would, instead, take out his frustrations on Pearl.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.580-581 In House of Chains ] On the outs with the Empress and Topper, Pearl returned to Aren where Lostara Yil and the other Red Blades had been released after Pormqual's death. Upon the arrival of Adjunct Tavore and the newly-formed Malazan 14th Army, Pearl sought out the Red Blade to make her his aide. The two were secretly assigned by Tavore to search for the Adjunct's sister, Felisin Paran, in return for knowledge regarding the existence of the Talon. Pearl hoped to return to the Empress' good graces by capturing Baudin and rolling up his organisation.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US TPB p.189-190/192-193 During this assignment, Pearl and Lostara became lovers.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US TPB p.518 In tracking down Felisin Paran, they revisited the site of Lostara's assassination of Sha'ik Elder and theorized that Felisin had in fact become Sha'ik (i.e., Sha'ik Reborn) in order to be able to take revenge against her sister, Tavore, and the Malazan Empire for sending her to the Otataral mines.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US TPB p.514-516 Pearl and Lostara followed Felisin's trail to Sha'ik's camp in Raraku. On the eve of the Battle of Raraku between the armies of Sha'ik and Adjunct Tavore, he crept into Sha'ik's camp looking for the Master of the Talon. He slew the mage, Henaras, leaving a pearl upon her corpse and opening a path for Kalam and Quick Ben to confront the self-styled leader of the Talon, Korbolo Dom. After the Bridgeburners took Dom captive, Kalam struck Pearl nearly senseless in repayment for their last meeting in Malaz City. Then the Bridgeburner left the bound and unconscious Dom in Pearl's hands.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.793-794/814 Pearl and Lostara Yil brought Korbolo Dom to Adjunct Tavore moments too late to stop her from slaying Sha'ik Reborn. Pearl spirited away Felisin's body before Tavore could learn her true identity. He returned to Lostara in time to see the floodwaters fill the Raraku basin.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.829-830/831/845 In The Bonehunters Pearl and Lostara Yil remained with the 14th Army as it followed the Whirlwind army to Y'Ghatan. His presence made Kalam wary and Fiddler suspected an untrusting Laseen wanted the Claw to keep an eye on Adjunct Tavore.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.99 Pearl was convinced that Lostara Yil had died in the subsequent siege and fires at Y'Ghatan, and alternately blamed the Adjunct Tavore and himself for her death.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, US HC p.683/685 He had become fixated on killing Kalam Mekhar.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.731 In Malaz City, Pearl had become Clawmaster after Topper's 'disappearance'. During a conversation with Empress Laseen and Mallick Rel, Pearl realized that the position of Clawmaster had been offered to Kalam - who had essentially declined it by allying with the Adjunct (whose fleet and entire army were, even then, in the Malaz City harbor) and facilitated her and T'amber's escape back to the city docks during the tumultuous events then occurring in Malaz City. Pearl could not help but be left wondering exactly where he stood).The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1108 When Kalam cut his way across a town full of hundreds of Claw assassins in a tour de force, Pearl, who had felt that there was not enough room in the world of assassins for both Kalam Mekhar and himself, was left deeply shaken by this display of skill.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.753-754 After a final run-in on the roof of a derelict tenement in the Mouse Quarter between Pearl (accompanied by two Hands of carefully chosen Claw assassins) and Kalam (who had handily killed all but Pearl and one other Claw), Pearl vindictively shot Kalam from behind with a quarrel dipped in Kartoolian Paralt spider venom, a poison so vile in how long-lasting and how horrible its effects were, that its mere use, especially on another assassin, disgusted the one remaining Claw (of the two Hands who had been involved in this particular attack on Kalam) so much, that this Claw threw down his weapons and announced that he was "done with" Pearl. As the man turned away, Pearl shot him (in the back with a quarrel, but with one smeared with a much faster acting poison) - thereby thinking that he had eliminated the only Claw witness as to how dishonorably and despicably Pearl had slain Kalam.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1143/1144 Kalam had managed to pull out the poisoned quarrel just before he fall through a hole in the roof, but the Paralt had already entered his system.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.758-759 Apsalar, the assassin, whose final targetThe Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1152 on the list given to her previously by Cotillion had been Pearl,The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.760 came upon the scene and, after talking with an apparition of the Claw murdered by Pearl (which had appeared to her) and learning from it the details of Kalam's death, carefully picked up the (still poisoned with Paralt) quarrel, and followed after Pearl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.758-759 When she caught up with Pearl, Apsalar brutally attacked him with her knives, slicing through his Achilles' tendons, hamstrings, and elbows, thus rendering him immobile. Pearl, who had been trying to flee via Warren, had been unable to do so due to the Otataral knife that was one of the two long-knives of Kalam that Pearl had taken as trophies.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.754 Apsalar proceeded to further maim Pearl by slicing off his tongue, breaking his face, left arm, and hip and then finally, fittingly, sticking him with the same poisoned quarrel that Pearl had used on Kalam - leaving Pearl to an inevitably prolonged, agonizing demise - all in revenge for the manner of Kalam's death. Apsalar whispered to Pearl that she had intended to make his death a quick one, but changed her mind on hearing how Pearl had killed Kalam. One of Pearl's final thoughts were of Lostara Yil, who he expected to meet at Hood's gate.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.759-760 Later, after Apsalar's departure, the child Grub led Lostara Yil to the dying Pearl and, after explaining to her that Pearl had thought Lostara dead, Grub urged her to put an end to Pearl's terrible suffering, which she mercifully (although very reluctantly) did by a quick stab with her knife straight to Pearl's heart.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.764-765 History Pearl's mother was a beautiful half-blooded Tiste Andii with white hair from Drift Avalii. She left him with his father as soon as he was weaned and he had no memory of her.House of Chains, Chapter 20 Quote Notes and references de:Perl Category:Claw members Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Mockra mages